


Welcome to Kita's Flowers

by gigglings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aha, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, idk - Freeform, mentions of bokuaka, poor daichi really, there might be a part 2, to sort out what's going to happen when he gets home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglings/pseuds/gigglings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daichi has a second job Kuroo doesn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Kita's Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For Cathy!! My kurodai partner in crime ;u;  
> I hope you like it.

Daichi carefully snips the stalks of the white flowers he hasn't yet gotten around to remembering the names of, grabbing pieces of newspaper to carefully wrap them in. The customer, an elderly lady and her cat, watch expectantly as he tapes it up, handing it to her. "That'll be 1200 yen, Ma'am," he says with an accomodating smile. One that's easy and practised, the kind he uses on relatives he sees every eight years to stave off the mundane questions. The lady accepts it easily, eyes crinkling as she smiles and rummages through her hand-sewn purse. The exchange goes smoothly and Daichi punches the keys of the cash register with a bit too much force, passing her a receipt and a store card. "Thank you for your patronage, we hope to see you again soon."

The woman leaves without a fuss, doorbell chiming as she goes. Daichi sighs and looks around the relatively new environment, taking it in. It's been almost three weeks since he first started, and he thinks he's doing alright. His shift has just begun. He moves from behind the counter, rearranging some of the gaudy floral decor by the window. The weather is nice, it's still early enough on a Thursday so business is expected to be slow. What's nagging at him however, is why his shift partner still isn't here yet. He's well into being almost half an hour late, and Daichi's not sure how long Suga's going to have before their manager drops by for her rounds. He pulls his phone out of his pocket at a familiar buzz, hoping he would've at least replied. Instead, it's an all-too familiar, and currently not entirely welcome [Tetsurou] on his screen. Daichi bites his lip.

It's not that he's keeping this a secret. Having a part-time job is no big deal. Most school kids have them. Especially struggling suburban college kids like himself. It's not his fault Tokyo is so bloody expensive! Really, it's not that much of a load. He tutors at the student guild on Tuesdays, works at this quaint little flower shop Thursdays and alternate Saturdays... Specifically days when Kuroo's got a full schedule, so he doesn't miss much. They get home about the same time. Taking turns to buy take out because they're always too tired to cook then. It's routine.

Daichi's still fairly shocked though, that Kuroo hasn't noticed anything. He's usually pretty sharp. But Daichi's clever. He knows when to murmur 'Tetsu' and when to reel him in for long make-out sessions to essentially hault Kuroo's train of thought. It's one of the many talents Daichi takes pride in.

He returns to his perch behind the counter, snacking on some crisps. He's counting the minutes, wondering how long would be an appropriate wait before he should reply Kuroo's in-between-class text. Kuroo thinks he's tutoring. And Daichi's a strict tutor. Two hours of study means _two hours of study_. And a 5 minute break ever 45 minutes, "Because that works best for college kids" he says with ease. Kuroo thinks he's actually a grumpy old man in a 21-year-old's body. Daichi just thinks he's being practical. He's tutored since high school, after all. S'good money. Except, his tutee on Thursdays dropped out. So the last he'd told Kuroo was that he was looking for a job. 

It had been a welcome surprise, really. Walking the 10 minutes out of campus and skirting the edges of town, practically crashing into Suga. He also spent 10 minutes after that nursing the bump on his forehead. Suga let him stick around the shop and watch him work. He then found out that said flower shop was looking for extra hands.

Daichi pushed a hand through his hair, smoothing out the tufts in thought. Before being unceremoniously pulled out of it with a loud _clang_. Daichi bolted upright, eyes trained on the entrance. Suga stood heaving, a vase by his foot threatening to fall over. Speak of the devil.

"Whoa, you okay?" Daichi called, slipping off the stool and rounding the counter. Suga nodded, dabbing at beads of sweat on his forehead. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I got held up in the lab," he panted, smoothing down his crumpled t-shirt. Daichi just shrugged, taking his bag and placing it in the back room.

"Keiko-san isn't here yet, so you're safe," he says, slightly amused. "Didn't peg you for a latecomer though, Kou."

"It's my first time!" he says incredulously, following him. "Won't happen again, anyway," he mumbles as an afterthought.

Daichi laughs, picking up a crisp to munch on as his friend put on his uniform.

"So did you break it to Kuroo yet?" Suga asks, eyes lit. Daichi sputters, hacking a string of coughs as his eyes water.

Suga throws his head back and laughs, coming to pat Daichi's back. "Guess that's a no."

Daichi clears his throat, rubbing at his eyes. "Will you just help me with these orders, Koushi." Suga hums delightedly, leading him back to the counter. Daichi opens the large overflowing binding with a thud, skimming the pages with the pads of his fingers. "I think we have three left for today."

Suga peers over his shoulder, snorting. Daichi turns to look at him in question, only to follow his sight is set on his constantly buzzing phone. The familiar [Tetsurou] all over the screen. "Put the poor boy out of his misery, Daichi. C'mon."

Sighing, he picks up his phone.

[Tetsurou 14:30:05]  
This guy kinda looks like u. But he doesn't hv an ass as glorious as urs, ofc.

[Tetsurou 14:32:19]  
Don't worry, I'm all urs Dai-chan.

[Tetsurou 14:33:40]  
Is ur tutee rly that important?

[Tetsurou 14:35:48]  
I hope u appreciate these 2 min intervals. It's rly hard to wait 120s yknow :(

[Tetsurou 14:37:52]  
Y WON't U LOVE ME

[Tetsurou 14:38:30]  
Forget it I can't do it, how do u wait so LONG.  
Is ur tutee cute?

[Cap'n handsome 14:39:01]  
You just broke the 2min-text rule.

[Tetsurou 14:39:10]  
TYPICAL.

[Tetsurou 14:39:17]  
Anyw it's now invalid, since u replied. SO.

[Tetsurou 14:39:29]  
How long till ur done? Our lecture got cancelled.

[Tetsurou 14:39:40]  
Bos tryin to woo Akaashi. We're looking for cheesy things to buy him.  
What would be gd?

[Tetsurou 14:40:11]  
But first, LUNCH. I can't believe I'm eating so late. This is an outrage.

[Tetsurou 14:40:21]  
Hv u eaten? Work Shmurk. Don't u dare skip lunch. I'm watching u.

[Tetsurou 14:41:07]  
So I was thinking, for ur next job. U'd make a gd burlesque dancer!

[Tetsurou 14:41:19]  
The intro to ur show would go like "once u go Daichi u ain't never goin back"  
I can vouch for this.

[Tetsurou 14:41:25]  
I'd pay to see that. Weekday nights, 11.00pm till closing. $50 cover charge. U'd make millions, babe. MILLIONS.

 

Daichi pinches his nose between a thumb and forefinger, weighing his options. Suga is shaking with laughter, smacking  
his shoulder. "You know, I have to hand it to him. You would make a good burlesque dancer."

Daichi sputters, pinching Suga in the side. "Shut up."

Suga winces, turning to the drawers for his name tag. Daichi's left to his thoughts and an impatient Kuroo, eyes  
wandering the space overcrowded with plants.

[Cap'n Handsome 14:45:03]  
I don't dance. Buy Akaashi flowers or something?

[Tetsurou 14:45:25]  
With 3 glasses of white wine u do!! Hands down the best video I have ever taken.

[Tetsurou 14:45:35]  
That's so vanilla! Perfect. Thanks bubs.

Daichi has a bad feeling. What's he going to say? More than anything, he doesn't want Kuroo to worry. It isn't so much that he needs the money, one student per week is enough really. Daichi just likes doing something other than shuttling between home and campus. This is nice. Fresh environment, new things to learn - flowers are seriously complicated. He'd settled on attempting to learn two flowers a week. With his handy-dandy palm-sized notebook stashed in his work apron, and accompanying sunflower pen. He'd scribbled notes and orders all in there.

"Forget something?" Suga says suddenly, holding his hand out. Daichi scowls at the offending object in his palm, taking it from him. Suga clears his throat, putting on his best Keiko-san voice, "Company attire, Sawamura-kun. Please don't let me catch you out of uniform again. I didn't handmake them for nothing you know."

She is terrifying! Daichi shivered. "Why is this even a thing? Of all the company uniforms you could have. Really. I am a grown man," he protests, watching Suga slip it easily over his head.

The uniform is embarrassing. Not so much the olive apron, but the hair accessory. Is it completely necessary to have a flower crown? Sometimes it feels like a bad seventies film. But his manager is adamnent. Of course, Suga looks like a perfect flower boy. Flower crown cradled neatly between tufts of his wavy hair. Effortless. Then Daichi... Not so much. He's burly compared to his friend. Tan and slightly stocky, he thinks he looks strange. Probably looks like a Dad. Ugh. Clearly that's the dream look for youth these days. He fusses incessantly at the accessory, tugging at it so it would sit levelly on his head. A pair of gentle hands tugs at his wrist then, a melodic laugh following suit. "Daichi, stop that. You look fine."

Right then, then the doorbell chimes, Daichi slips his phone back into his pocket as Suga and him plaster on their practiced smiles and call in unison, "Welcome to Kita's Flowers."

And then all the bad feelings he's ever had come rushing to him at once, as the door swings shut and two stunned expressions mirror his own. The owl-eyed customer looks like he's about to yell, and the taller bedhead has his jaw on the floor.

"Ohoho," Bokuto breaks first, a grin too large for his face forming. Daichi feels the heat rise from his collar and engulf his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Suga says, grinning as he walks forward. Daichi can feel himself sweating. Suga looks back at Daichi and stifles a laugh.

"Flowers for Akaashi, huh," Kuroo says, his voice smooth and sultry, but slightly off. Daichi looks him in the eye this time, noticing the light blush high on his cheekbones. He swallows. "Oh my god."

Daichi opens his mouth and closes it again. He's not sure what he should say. "What happened to lunch first?"

This is why he didn't want them to know. He looks so stupid! And oh god he feels so bad. What's Kuroo going to think? He didn't lie. But he should've told him sooner. He doesn't look mad though. He looks... winded. For lack of a better word. Daichi's brow furrows, not sure what he should do next.

"Bo, pinch me," Kuroo says finally. "Is it my birthday? It's my birthday, isn't it. No, Christmas?"

Bokuto laughs and laughs and laughs, Suga wheeling him away to look at flowers. They squabble in the background, looking for the perfect flower for Akaashi. And Daichi just stands there lamely, feeling a bit more nervous than he has been since the last Volleyball match. "Kuroo..." he says quietly. And Kuroo crosses the space between them in three swift strides, reaching across the counter for his hands.

"Merry Christmas to me, wow," he says, excited. "You're so cute. Fuck. Daichi what the fuck."

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

  
"What."

"You're working here? What happened to your cute tutee?"

"I.. he wasn't cute."

"Okay but when did you start? Oh my god this is it isn't it? This is why you've been creeping about at home and stashing your laundry."

"Ku-"

"Why am I the last to know! That's mean, Daichi!"

"Wh-"

There are camera flashes going in his face. Daichi blinks repeatedly, swatting at the taller boy's hands. "Tetsu, stop that!"

Kuroo circles a thumb and forefinger about his wrist, holding him in place. He's blushing again. "Oh my god my dreams have come true."

Daichi laughs then, flicking Kuroo in the center of his forehead. "What is wrong with you. You're so weird!"

Kuroo grins, predatory, eyes flashing. "You love me anyway."

He sighs in defeat, turning his hands to hold Kuroo's. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it's not news really, " he says hesitantly. 

Kuroo stands agape again, emotions flitting through his face like he's having an inner battle. He probably is. The 5-year-old.

"Not news? Are you kidding me? How long have you been in this outfit and how many people have seen it before me? This is terrible! A secret that I, Kuroo Tetsurou, do not know! The nerve! How many customers have you flirted with, hm? You think you can get away with a smile like that? Daichi that's foul play."

Daichi doesn't even know how to respond anymore. Or rather, he's resorted to just blinking because he doesn't want to respond. It's always like this. Kuroo and his antics. It'd be endearing if he wasn't such an insufferable bastard. "Kuroo, oh my god. STOP."

If he was trying to make Daichi feel bad, he was succeeding. But Daichi knows it's all a ruse. "If you put this in one of your creepy ass fantasies, I WILL throw out all your Ugly Christmas sweaters, Kuroo. Don't test me."

Kuroo opens his mouth to protest then, deciding words weren't about to work. He pouts, eyebrows drawing into a frown. Daichi sighs, shaking his head. From the other end of the shop, Suga calls easily, "Please, stop flirting. This is my sacred space. Daichi can you hand me the scissors?"

Daichi stares daggers across the floor, grabbing the scissors and rounding the counter in one swift movement. Kuroo catches him by the belt loop, spinning him slowly. "KUROO," he complains.

Kuroo only examines him further. Daichi's sure he's beet red at this point. Suga takes pity on him, taking the scissors from him and fixes Kuroo with a look. Kuroo smiles sheepishly and Daichi whirls out of grasp in that one moment of weakness. Kuroo hisses behind him.

Bokuto settles on a bouquet of vibrant yellow and orange flowers. Daichi knows these flowers. He pulls out the small notebook and flips quickly, stopping at some bad drawings and his equally terrible scrawl. Daffodils that represent respect, and Zinnias that mean loyalty.

"Akaashi will like those. Not pushy, and very pretty," he offers. Bokuto's smile looks like it might split his face.

Daichi returns behind the counter, pulling out coloured craft materials and ribbons. Kuroo's quiet, but attentive. Eyes glued to the way Daichi's hands flit about with ease, folding and clipping in preparation. Suga slips past them, punching buttons on the cash register as Bokuto looks for his wallet. "So how come I've never gotten flowers?" he sulks openly, chin resting in his palm.

Daichi shrugs, handing Bokuto the bouquet. "I didn't think you'd like them." In hindsight, Daichi probably should've known. Kuroo is one of the tackiest, most cliche people he's ever known. He likes that stuff. And if Daichi could bring himself to admit it, he'd say he was too.

"Akaashi can't say no to me. He's going to love me x10000. This is amazing. I'm the best boyfriend ever," Bokuto all but yells, thumping Kuroo on the back. "Let's go!"

They can't help but grin. Bokuto is one of those children you know you shouldn't spoil, but you can't help doing it anyway because of how happy he bloody looks all the time. It's infectious. Daichi watches as Kuroo straightens up, all lean muscle and long lines. It's unfair. Kuroo would look better in this uniform than anyone. ...'Cept Suga. He tugs on his hands then, cold and clammy and frowns. Kuroo's never been good with the cold weather. How is it that he's not frozen and dead yet? Daichi huffs, zipping his jacket up for him. Kuroo's eyes are soft and he's got one of his horrible sweet smiles on his face. It's infuriating. The urge to kiss it right off his smug face surges in his chest. Daichi slips away to the back room for a second, returning with a woolly red scarf. He winds it neatly around Kuroo's neck before pulling back. And it feels like everyone's stopped to stare at him. "What?" he says, the tips of his ears growing hot.

Suga grins, shaking his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Dress properly, idiot," he grumbles, and Kuroo laughs prettily. Daichi wills himself to relax, nudging Kuroo toward the exit. "Okay, okay, go. Now. We have to get back to work."

Suga calls his goodbyes and promises Kuroo sneaky photos that Daichi does his best to ignore, Bokuto tosses them another thank you and Kuroo flashes a smile, holding his gaze, "I'll see you at home, bubs."

Daichi doesn't trust his voice, so he simply nods in agreement. The doorbell chimes after them, and Daichi exhales. Beside him, Suga is watching him quietly. "Ohohoho," he chimes. "I like you like this." 

Daichi groans and lets his head smack the tabletop and stay there until the bells chime again. He mumbles their greetings against the counter, before Suga smacks his arm. 

"Sleeping on the job, Sawamura-kun?" Keiko-san is not impressed.

Nice, Daichi. 


End file.
